


7 o'clock news

by bluelettergirl



Category: Rocketman (2019)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelettergirl/pseuds/bluelettergirl
Summary: Bernie and Elton have a deep conversation in the early morning at Arabellas home. They have a problem, and both needs other more than ever before.This is all 100% fiction, and my fantacy. This is based on Rocketman’s world and story, not the real life’s  I Hope you like, and sorry about all the spelling mistakes. I’m not a native english writer.





	7 o'clock news

When the lights fall againts the cold kitchen wall, Reggie take long sip of his cup of tea without cream. It was a warm spring morning, even birds were singing. The air smelled like a cinnamon rolls, and fresh green grass. Small Window was open. Bernie sit againts him, reading some cowboy magazine about rodeos and girls. ” Oh how he loved him” Reggie thought, looking with his green blue eyes Bernie’s long brown hair, and white t-shit what had little star as a pocket. He was handsome with his thoughtful eyes, and light smile what could bring light to the darkest room.  
” So Reg.. what we are gonna do today?”  
Bernie asked calmly, and gived small look to his dear friend.  
” I don’t know.. do you feel you could write lyrics today?”  
Reggie asked shyly, and played with his boxer kind of hands.  
” Well.. i think i just could write Heather’s boobs you know, it’s this kind of day.”  
Bernie said with a smile, and Reggie made his best fake ” disgusted face.”  
” I just don’t know, can i be Rock n roll star Bernie.. i feel i’m not good enough”  
Reggie said, and looked Kitchen wall, his safe spot.  
” Don’t start again this same bullshit, you know you can. I support you, and Heather too. She’s grazy about your singing and piano skills.”  
Bernie said, and took Reggie’s hand to his own. Like a Brothers in arms.  
” I know.. i just fear.”  
Reggie answered, and fondled Bernie’s warm hand. It wasn’t sexual, it never was. It was comfort what they both needed. Anchor to their lost hope.  
” I can try write today something, if it makes you feel better.”  
Bernie said and gived comfortable look, moving his hand back to the magazine.  
Reggie didn’t answer anything, just gived the small and shy ” thanks” look. His eyes brighten and messy thoughts got clear. He could soon just play the piano, play the magical keyboards. Everything feeled pure. They sat like that for a while, before Bernie dropped the bomb.  
” Arabella will soon wakeup, maybe you should.. you know give her some nice wakeup call.”  
Bernie said with a smirk, and feeled kick on his tiny leg.  
” I’m gay Bernie, i can’t like.. you know. God how i’m gonna tell her?”  
Reggie answered and put his head in his hands.  
” Well for sure we’ll both fly out of this fucking warm house, but if something good we both will. I’ll be your partner in crime. I just hope she’ll not kill your’s small piano before i finish my lyrics.”  
Bernie said, and took deep breath, drinking his faded coffee.  
” I just have a small problem Bernie..”  
Elton said, and feeled how his cheeks got bright red. Like a traffic lights.  
” You don’t mean she’s...”  
Bernie asked and gived his curious and worried look. Reading his friend like a open book.  
” She’s pregnat...and she want to marry me.”  
Reggie said, and took small sip of his tea. It was almost empty and so cold it made him shivering. He feeled his world was spinning.  
” Fucking hell Reg.”  
Bernie said, and put magazine on the table with a small bang. He took immediately Reg’s hands to his own, comforting him. Being there. Helping him to breath.  
” I don’t want to marry her.. i can’t love her you know.”  
Reg said, and feeled small tears on his eyes.  
” Well.. i’ll help you.. don’t worry Reg.”  
Bernie said, and gave small tissue to his friend.  
” We need to go upstairs now, and we’re going to tell her.”  
Bernie said, and helped his ”brother what he never had” to stand.  
” You know i love you?”  
Reg said with a small smile, and put his head to Bernie’s shoulder.  
” I know, but so does Arabella, and your unborn baby. You can’t hide yourself Reggie, but promes me this is first, and last time when i need to deal with this kind of shit.”  
Bernie said with serious voice, and fondled Reg’s messy and brown hair.  
” I promes”  
Reggie said, and then they both took deep breaths and walked with silent steps to the upstairs, preparing theirselfes for yelling. Sound of silence never feeled more appreciate than now, and they both hoped it could last forever. ~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, have a good day <3


End file.
